Undercover: A Spy Story Part 2
by SlipknotFreak76
Summary: The second part of Paul's adventure in Sweden.


Chapter 5  
  
"Excuse me miss, have you seen the Swedish Ambassador?" asked Paul to a pretty woman in a green dress.  
"Yes, I saw him at the bar about ten minutes ago, I believe he said he was heading for the bathroom" she replied.  
"Thank you very much" Paul said to her, and searched around for the bathroom.  
"Excuse me sir, have you seen The Head Security Officer around?" asked Robert to a man wearing a tuxedo.  
"Yes, I have. He was at the bar about five minutes ago, and I think he said he was going to the smoking room to play a hand of cards" replied the man.  
"Thank you" said Falcon to the man, and began searching for the Smoking room.  
"Sir, can you tell me where the bathroom is?" Paul asked a man looking at a painting.  
"Why yes. Go down that hall, turn left, then go down that one, and it's on your right"  
"Thank you sir" Paul replied, and started down the hall. He took a left, walked down the hall and saw a tiled wall. He snuck in, and saw a man dressed in yellow and blue washing his hands.  
"Excuse me sir, are you the Swedish Ambassador?" Paul asked the man.  
"Vwhy yis," replied the man with a Swedish accent, "Vwhat do you…" he was cut off by a crushing blow to the temple by Paul, and Paul dragged his unconscious body into a stall. Paul pulled out his facemaker, and shot the man in the face. Paul had become the Swedish Ambassador.  
Falcon walked up to a man and asked, "Excuse me, do you know where the smoking room is?"  
"Yes, it's right across the hall" the man replied, pointing to a door.  
"Thank you" Falcon said, and pushed open the door. He found a man in a brown, button down suit, smoking a cigar with two other men.   
"Hello sir, I was instructed to ask you to come with me" Falcon said to the man.  
"Vwhy?" asked the man with a heavy Swedish accent.  
"It's a surprise sir" Falcon replied.  
"I love surprises" said the man, and followed Falcon into a closet. Falcon flicked a switch, and the small room filled with light.   
"Sir, I was instructed to give you this" said Falcon, reaching into his breast pocket. He pulled out his hand, and delivered a crushing blow to the skull of the man. He turned over his body, and used his facemaker. He was now Sweden's Head Security Officer.  
Paul typed 221 into his COM device.  
"Falcon here" replied Robert.  
"Falcon, meet me at the ballroom, and we will both call John" instructed Paul.  
"I'll be right there" said Robert, and ran for the ballroom. He found Paul leaning in the corner, and met with him. Paul typed 456, and John familiar voice replied.  
"John Write here" said John.  
"John, we've changed our identities, now what?" asked Robert.  
"Okay, you guys will now have access to any part of the building. I need you to find the map in the flowerpot next to the stairway in the hall. There will be a yellow dot on the scanner that leads to a storage room with weapons and supplies you'll need for tomorrow. It contains a Sniper Rifle, a Wrench, a Fire Extinguisher, a Rifle, two cammo suits, a watch, and plenty of ammo for both guns. Falcon is scheduled to leave tomorrow at 4:00 a.m. so you'll be on your own. Please be careful and keep in touch, over and out." John says, and clicks of his COM device.  
"Let's go" Paul says to Rob, and they run out into the hall, and find a grand stairway, leading to the second floor. There are two flowerpots, so they check both, and Paul finds the map in his.   
"The yellow dot is up there on the left" Paul says to Falcon as they climb the stairs. They come up to the room, and are greeted by a guard.   
"Hello your Excellency, hello boss," he says to the two of them, "what do you need?" he asks.  
"Just need to go into the storage room for some cigars" Paul said, thinking quickly.   
"Go ahead then" said the guard to them, as they enter the room. They look around, and finally find a big black bag. Paul opens it up and sees a wrench, a fire extinguisher, a Rifle, a Sniper Rifle, Two cammo suits, a watch, and two clips for each gun.  
"I'll pick it up tomorrow" said Paul to Robert. They head back downstairs, and decide to search the mansion for other useful things. Paul starts to walk down the art gallery hall, and a minute later, hears screaming coming from the bar. He runs back, and finds an unmasked Robert in handcuffs.  
"What happened!?" Paul asks Rob as the guards drag him past him. But Rob doesn't answer, he just grits his teeth, and hangs his head. Paul walks up to a woman in a red dress, and asks her what happened.  
"What happened here?" he asks the woman.   
"Someone tripped, and spilled water on that mans face, and his face started to drip off!" she replies.  
"Water!" Paul says to himself. He now must free Robert, and stop the Missile Launch by 5:00 tomorrow!  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Paul sighs to himself, and calls John.   
"John Write here" John says.  
"John! Robert got arrested!" Paul whispers loudly.  
"How!?" John asks in panic.  
"Someone spilled water on his face, and his mask disappeared!" Paul explains.  
"Damn!" John yells angrily.  
"You'll have to rescue him, and stop the missile!" John says.  
"I know, just give me the rest of the mission" Paul says.  
"I knew something like this might happen, so I prepared a map of the Jail Floor of the mansion. It's in the bathroom. It will be under the loose tile in the left stall. There is a hidden stairway in the smoking room. There is a blue book entitled "Secrets" on the right bookshelf. Pull it, and it leads you to the jail. You'll have to find the Head Security Officer's body, and use your facemaker to free Robert. He is knocked out in a closet across from the smoking room. Over and out" John tells Paul. Paul makes his way to the smoking room, and looks across the hall. He sees a red door, and opens it to find a bloody man in a brown suit lying on the floor. He uses his facemaker, and feels that warm tingling, and is now the Head Security Officer. He walks into the smoking room, and is glad to find it empty. He walks to the right bookshelf, and looks for "Secrets". He finally finds it and pulls it…nothing. He tugs harder…nothing still. He then calls John.  
"John! The book won't budge!" he yells.  
"Shhh! Be quiet Paul! There's an alternate entrance in the Head Security Officer's Office. Go there, and find the model ship below a painting with a tall man in a red outfit. Turn the wheel, and a button will pop out. Push the button and the opposite bookcase will move. Go through it, and you'll be in the jail. You will now be further from Falcon, but since you're the Head of Security, you have the authority to free him. It's getting very late Paul, it's almost 3:00 a.m. You must hurry! Over and out" John says with panic. Paul looks on his map, and sees that the Head Security Officer's Office is only a few rooms away. He opens a beautiful wood door outlined with the shape of a Musket. He opens it, and turns to his right, and finds the painting. There is a small gold ship that looks similar to the Titanic on a small bookcase below it. There is a tiny wheel towards the front, and Paul turns it to discover a red button pop out of the stern of the ship. He presses it, and the bookcase behind him moves out of the way. There is a small passage towards the side, and a door behind it. He walks through it, and opens the door. He walks into a dark, long hall with many doors that our individually numbered and made of a sort of concrete. There is a small, square window below the number, and the second to last door in the hall has Robert Price lying knocked out on a wooden bench. He casually walks by one of the guards, who casually says, "Good morning boss" as Paul walks by.   
"This disguise is really useful" Paul thinks to himself. He walks into a green door, which just happens to be the Security Officer's Assistant.   
"Good morning boss" he says.  
"Have you received a transfer order for Mr. Robert Price?" Paul asks Hans, his assistant.   
"Yes, it arrived this morning" Hans replies.  
"Great! May is see it?" Paul asks.  
"Yes, it is right here" Hans says, reaching into his desk.   
"You need to get it authorized by the Navy General though, I believe he is in room 308" Hans explains.  
"Thank you Hans, you will be revwarded" Paul says with his accent. Paul walks down many dark halls before finally finding room 308. Paul pushes the heavy concrete door open, and finds a man in green cammo, with black boots siting on a bench, with an ice pack on his head.   
"Excuse me sir" Paul says aloud.  
"Yes, vwhat do you want?" the man asks.  
"I need to get this transfer order for Robert Price authorized" says Paul.  
"Bring it here" says the man. Paul shows him it, and after about three seconds of looking it over, he signs it.   
"Thank you sir" said Paul to the Navy General.  
"Your vwelcome" replies the man.  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Paul walks down the long, dark hallways until finally getting back to the green door. He pushes it open, and finds his assistant sitting in a chair waiting patiently.  
"Here it is" Paul says to Hans. He hands it to him, Hans looks it over, and says, "You may take the prisoner" in a low voice. Hans gets up, presses a few numbers on a keypad, and says, "The prisoner is vwaiting" with an accent. Paul runs down the halls, and finds room 264, and sees Falcon standing at the door. Paul pulls it open with all his strength, and Falcon is free. Paul then calls John.  
"John Write" answers John.  
"John! I've freed Falcon!" says Paul excitedly.  
"Excellent! But it is now very late, it's 4:00 a.m. You must hurry back, get the black bag, smuggle it out, and return to the Navy Base. You must find the Launch Pad, and disable the boosters on the control panel. Security will be a major problem. They have added more guards because of the launch. Please hurry, and be careful! Over and out" John says.  
"We better hurry!" Paul says.  
"I'll hide out here while you get the bag, meet me back here, and we'll cruise" instructs Falcon.  
"Good idea, be right back" Paul says, and runs off. It takes him about twenty minutes, but Paul manages to get back to the stairway in the art gallery hall. He climbs it, and is glad to see that the guard is gone. He opens the door, takes the bag, and runs back down the stairs. He bumps in a guard while running.  
"Excuse me!" Paul shouts.  
"That's okay boss, vwhat's in the bag?" he asks.   
"Oh just some supplies for the Navy, I better be going now" Paul says to the guard, and runs off. It is 5:00 a.m. when Paul gets back to Falcon, and they run out the French-style doors, and jump into their hidden Jeep. Paul starts it up, and they screech away. Paul drives a few miles, and notices that his mask has disappeared from the cold. They drive for two more hours, and finally get to the river where they came from.  
"What do we do now?" Falcon complains.  
"We swim" Paul answers.  
"Are you crazy!?" Falcon yells.  
"Just do it" Paul replies. Falcon sighs,  
"I can't believe I'm doing this" he says to himself, and they both jump into the water, Paul carrying the bag.  
"Holy shit this water is cold!" Robert screams.  
"Just keep swimming" Paul says to Rob. They swim in the freezing water for about twenty more minutes, and finally reach the shore.  
"I missed my god damn flight home!" Falcon complains.  
"Shut up and change" Paul says, tossing him one of the suits from the bag. They quickly change into dry close, and Robert prepares to depart.  
"Excellent work Paul, I hope to work together again soon. You be careful, and stop those Swedish bastards from launching that missile. See ya around" Rob says, and shakes Paul's hand.  
"How are you going to get home?" Paul asks.  
"John left a Jeep at the base, just in case I missed my flight"   
"See ya man" Paul yells as Rob walks away.  
"Keep in touch!" Rob yells back, and disappears over the hills.  
  



End file.
